Γo Dεvour Σe
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Arthur despierta una mañana y se da cuenta que la noche anterior durmió con alguien. Y NO cualquier alguien, ¡su idiota y desesperante jefe, Alfred F. Jones! Pero si eso no es ya lo suficientemente horrible, este quiere usar este magnifico desliz para controlar a su rebelde asistente personal inglés. Sin embargo, es una lástima que las cosas no sean acordes al cliché, ¿no?


_Existen cosas que deberían darnos miedo con más frecuencia de la habitual._

El Sol de la tibia mañana se estampó en sus delicadas facciones, haciéndole fruncir el ceño aún cuando no había abierto los ojos. Se removió un poco, tratando de cubrirse de aquella impertinente molestia, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Inhaló la esencia escondida entre ésta, reconociendo vagamente el aroma que se combinaba con otras fragancias impregnadas profundamente en el cojín. No se molestó en absoluto, de hecho se encontró olfateando suavemente el aroma un par de veces, cuando pudo ocultarse efectivamente de los rayos de desesperante luz. Intentaba relajarse y encontrar una vez más, ese espacio cómodo en la cama que le permitiera arrullarse de nuevo. El gentil aroma le daba un aire de calma y seguridad que lo invitaba a olvidarse del mundo.

Sin embargo, se molestó ligeramente al notar que la reconfortante calidez a su lado había desaparecido y que ese espacio de la cama empezaba a enfriarse. Frunció el entrecejo de nuevo; añoraba que esa tibieza regresara a su lado. Se revolvió, valiéndose de pequeños movimientos, para cazar esa efímera sensación que se le escabullía de las cobijas. Aquello provocó que la delicada sábana cubriendo su cuerpo se deslizara hasta la desnuda cadera, causándole un involuntario escalofrío.

Un sonido que se podía identificar perfectamente como a un leve gruñido se irguió por su garganta con ganas de manifestar al mundo su inconformidad_. Algo andaba mal_. Y cuando ese pensamiento se estableció en su mente, no le abandonó en ningún momento. Es más, la sensación se volvió más caótica dentro de su subconsciente, dándole conocer entre gritos que algo estaba _horriblemente_ mal. No le hizo caso por un rato, es decir, no veía porqué el sentimiento de desesperación y malestar florecía desde su cerebelo hasta la base de su espalda de manera tremebunda, así que lo dejo pasar.

La metáfora exacta para describir el momento, era la de él manejando un pequeño coche a la mitad de la nada, rodeado de la vasta negrura nocturna, inconscientemente. Luego, tras unas millas podía observar una versión de si mismo sujetando letreros de neón con el rostro lleno de desesperación, con la letanía: "**DEAD END**", pidiéndole que se diera cuenta que se iba a estrellar al fondo de un precipitado barranco. Él por su parte seguía inconsciente, con una sonrisa complacida, ignorando el porqué de la innecesaria conmoción. Y luego se dio cuenta.

Él no dormía desnudo.

Detestaba por completo la sensación de su piel descubierta contra las sábanas. Siempre dormía con calcetines y con una gruesa pijama de franela, para evitar que lo friolento de su cuerpo se volviese un problema a la mitad de la noche. Eso lo llevó enseguida a recobrar sentido de sus alrededores, pese que aún se negaba abrir los ojos. Su noción del entorno aumentó de repente. Eso lo llevó, inmediatamente a apreciar la cosa con la se había cubierto para dormir. Si el tacto no le fallaba, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que era una sábana de seda. Su consciente dio un enfrenón. ¿Seda? ¿Dónde estaban sus pesados cobertores de tela polar rellenos de plumas de ganso? El asunto conducía a lo de la pijama. Nunca usaba nada ligero para dormir porque su cuerpo era demasiado susceptible al frio y revolcarse helado y con ganas de dormir en la noche no se le antojaba en lo absoluto. Una pequeña incógnita, sí pequeña porque había cosas más importantes a atender ahora como el creciente pánico que se le acumulaba en el fondo de el estómago, surgió en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dormir tan satisfactoriamente si no había nada ahí que le proporcionara el calor para pasar la noche? Porque no tenía ropa y estaba envuelto en precarias cobijas de seda y no había forma, en todo el mundo, que aquello le hubiera sido capaz de retener el sueño ¿Qué había sido entonces?

Extendió los brazos bruscamente, sacándolos de entre las cobijas y exponiéndolos al frió. El calor a su lado ya casi se extinguía. Ahora era solo un lugar mullido que estaba escondido entre las sábanas. Midió las proporciones de la cama y notó que ésta era más pequeña que la suya. ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Abrió finalmente los ojos, taquicárdico.

_Simples cosas como recuerdos pueden volverse los monstruos más voraces a los que te hayas enfrentado nunca._

La respuesta a todas las inconsistencias se revelaba burlonamente ante sus hermosos ojos. Observó a su alrededor, sin moverse, presa del pánico. Estaba en una habitación, ricamente decorada. Tenía paredes rosadas con un cintillo blanco en medio y cornisas rojas, algunos cuadros de frutas o de naturaleza muerta y una pequeña sala de estar con sofás de color vino. A su izquierda estaba un taburete con una lámpara de vitrales verdes y la ventana por dónde se colaba el rayo de Sol molesto que lo había traído a este infierno, escurriéndose por un pequeño pedazo al descubierto que una pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo no lograba cubrir. A su derecha estaba otro taburete con el celular de alguien sobre él. La puerta de salida estaba al fondo, dejando en incógnita el paradero de la que tenía casi enfrente de él. Bajó la mirada y fue capaz de apreciar dónde había pasado la noche… entre otras cosas.

Era individual, de cuatro postes con decoraciones que engañaban a la vista y se mofaban de ser oro cuando eran únicamente cobre bien pulido. Cortinas similares a las de la ventana formaban velos aristocráticos en el marco que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. El conjunto de sábanas y almohadas era verde, de diferente tono que sus ojos. Era un color mucho más sobrio y elegante.

Quizá, si no hubiera estado genuinamente lleno de completo terror, podría haber apreciado las marcas carmesí que ya se imponían y engalanaban su lechosa piel con recelo o la cantidad de ropa que estaba esparcida coléricamente por el suelo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo en lo absoluto para figurar por sí mismo de qué iba con exactitud el terror que aún tiraba de su espalda desbaratándole el cerebro.

Afortunadamente, la vida decidió ser compasiva con él y le dio la respuesta inmediata, para que ya no sufriera buscándola. Quería, después de todo, que su completa atención se centrara en cosas mucho más horripilantes de las que no tenía todavía conocimiento alguno.

El sonido de la puerta cuyo destino ignoraba, se volvió el centro del mundo que estaba a punto de desbaratársele encima.

-Buenos días, Kirkland.-salió del baño una figura, que de solo verla podía causarle una sarnosa urticaria, arreglándose una corbata color rubí en el cuello. Había rastros en su apariencia que indicaban que había salido de bañarse: gotas se deslizaban del cabello y le goteaban sobre el cuello, la piel del rostro con un ligero rubor acalorada por el vapor, el aroma a champú y a jabón recién utilizados mezclados con la humedad asfixiante causada por la larga ducha y el de su icónica colonia, impregnando cada recoveco posible, revolviéndole el estómago de solo olerla.

Ya no era _vagamente_ familiar.

Las pupilas en las esmeraldas se contrajeron como si hubiesen recibido un golpe, no muy lejos de la repentina realidad. Se levantó con los codos sobre el colchón, admirando la figura frente a él que parecía haber sido convocada para destruirle el alma en ese _maravilloso_ momento.

La expresión se le tornó enferma al admirar la espléndida sonrisa petulante, tan brillante como el Sol, y el tono de burla que se volvía veneno en el ambiente. De repente, se sintió indefenso. Se cubrió con la sábana, hasta que solo la mirada de ácido verde expresamente bañada en horror y confusión podía admirarse, con un agarre tan fuerte como si temiera por su vida. La sonrisa en el rostro del contrario se ensanchó en un gesto complacido. Le hacía maravillas a su humor en la mañana ver esa expresión inusual de miedo en Kirkland.

Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, también pudo contemplar como lentamente la grandiosa capacidad de deducción del inglés iba hilando cada cosa a su alrededor para poder llegar a una conclusión… sobre lo que había acontecido en esa habitación la noche previa. Además de resolver el asunto de qué ocupó el espació tibio en un lado de la cama. El de ojos azules suspiró tedioso; no se necesitaba ser un genio para intuir las cosas aunque… apreció con gran diversión cuando la respuesta finalmente le llegó en el instante en que de sus labios un sonido similar al de un ratoncillo atrapado en una esquina acorralado por un gato emergió sin contemplación alguna.

Casi siente algo de pena por él. _CASI_.

-Ya pasan de las nueve.-sonrió armoniosamente, guardando la compostura de forma efectiva. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse de torturarlo, puesto que eso lo tenía planeado para más tarde. Se calzó los zapatos y tomó el saco que estaba sobre uno de los sillones del cuarto, debajo de la ropa del inglés la cual parte de ella aún decoraba el piso del recinto de forma frenética, evidencia vergonzosa de lo de anoche. –Si no te apuras, llegarás tarde.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como platos, un nuevo tipo de sorpresa relucía en ellos. Parecía que hoy estaba destinado a pasar por toda esa gama de expresiones que nunca había usado y menos enfrente del bastardo que tenía enfrente. Ese nuevo estupor en sus facciones claramente se leía como un: "_No estarás hablando en serio…" _expresado tan inocentemente después de sentirse como la mierda misma por lo que sea que haya pasado anoche_. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. _Todavía estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para no ponerse a pensar que había hecho ese imbécil con él a lo largo de toda una madrugada entera; aunque era un estado comprensible. Estaba con la guardia baja por los eventos que le estaban abofeteando tan de mañana y después de una horripilante noche, que aún no le carburaba bien la habilidad para encabronarse debidamente. Después se acordó que este era Alfred F. Jones y lo grandísimo hijo de puta que era.

Las facciones habituales en su rostro comenzaron a volverse a instalar en éste, pateando en el culo de lleno a la sorpresa y debilidad para abrir paso a otra emoción que le quedaba mejor, la ira, pese a que todavía se sentía enormemente indefenso y confuso. Viendo esto, Jones emprendió la graciosa huida. Tomó las llaves que había aventado en uno de los taburetes junto a la puerta y se arregló ligeramente el cabello en el espejo del recibidor, el que tenía rosas decorándole el marco.

-La renta del cuarto vence en media hora.-se cargó el saco en la espalda, tomó el portafolio que había estado junto a las llaves y se metió estas al bolsillo del pantalón.-Te sugiero marcharte antes de que cobren doble alquiler por tardanza.

_Como el monstruoso recuerdo del que no hallo paradero en mi memoria, acerca de los eventos ocurridos hace veinticuatro horas._

Con esas palabras salió de ahí, ante la mirada estupefacta del británico.

_Y el imbécil que lo ha provocado._

* * *

**Γo Dεvour Σe**

-_Keeping Out of Direct Sunlight-_

(An Introduction)

* * *

A/N:

¡Hola!

...Bien, sí. Debo una explicación.

{Γo Dεvour Σe} es una historia que, si les agradan las competencias entre tontos que se tratan de molestar el uno al otro, han llegado al lugar indicado.

Peleas de quién encela más a quién, trolleadas y cantidad de circunstancias cuestionables y ridículas son lo que presenta esta narración, sobre la extraña relación entre un asistente personal y su jefe. -El primero orgulloso Tsundere y el segundo cabrón Kuudere.-

Es Humor y Romance, aunque la trama es más profunda que una parodia bien pensada de esta idea cliché sobreusada de esta pareja. Así la historia del clásico _día-después_ toma un giro más allá de lo contemplado para divertirse y reflexionar al mismo tiempo.

No poseo un día preestablecido para hacer update, puesto que este y los próximos proyectos que suba son para despabilarme de la gran historia que estoy desarrollando. No es algo malo, porque me canso con facilidad y me debo de despabilar con la misma frecuencia.

Y, cabe anunciar que los títulos de la historia están basados en canciones de discografías. ¿Por qué?

La verdad no sé, fue un impulso que no controlé. Bueno.

Espero que les agrade!

P.D.

A la grandiosa gente a la que le debo el update de Drop Dead [Ambiuous], me place anunciarles que, después de mucho meditar la dirección de la historia, decidí hacerle algunos cambios. -Acorté la primera temporada. You didn´t even knew that it has one but... Lo hice un poco más corto, porqué los eventos de la historia como tal aun **NO** ocurren hasta que esta acabe. Pretty lame, I know. So yep. De 25 de primera temporada anda con 10 ahora, más o menos.

Así que, les pido un poquito más de paciencia.

No se van arrepentir!


End file.
